


隐私

by styx



Category: Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一篇平行宇宙文，其中普雷斯顿做了大量观察，终于发现于尔根和帕特杰比他愿意相信的亲密得多。</p>
            </blockquote>





	隐私

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Privacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45636) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



标题：隐私（《Privacy》）  
  
原作：Helens  
  
作者电邮：helens78@gmail.com  
  
作者博客：<http://helens78.dreamwidth.org>  
  
作者网站：<http://helensfic.net>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/45636](45636)  
或：<http://helensfic.net/equilibrium/privacy.html>  
  
衍生派别：电影《撕裂的末日》（《Equilibrium》2002，又译《重装任务》等）

配对：叛军首领于尔根（威廉·菲德内尔）/艾洛•帕特杰教士（肖恩•宾饰），约翰•普雷斯顿教士（克里斯蒂安•贝尔）/帕特杰

等级：NC-17

摘要：一篇平行宇宙文，其中普雷斯顿做了大量观察，终于发现于尔根和帕特杰比他愿意相信的亲密得多。

  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **隐私**  
  
著：Helens  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

自打14岁上接受指示以来，约翰·普雷斯顿一天手淫一次，每日早晨淋浴时。当于尔根和艾洛将他带到地下基地后，他继续那么做；他拥有充分的私人空间，而那提供了一条熟悉的常规，在围绕着他的所有那些个情感触犯中间。

他同另外五个人共住一套宿舍，没有一位如他一般注重隐私。头一遭看到其中两位在亲吻——玛丽和一个普雷斯顿不过刚刚认识的男人——他都不知该把目光往哪儿放。他不想傻瞪着，可又不愿太过明显的转开视线。到头来，他低声咕哝了句托词，有关需要去于尔根的图书馆还一本书什么的，随之离开了房间。自那之后他便没再去想这事儿。

艾洛和于尔根不在别人面前亲吻，因此那花费了普雷斯顿比应有的更多的时间来意识到他们有肉体关系。这里有那么些线索——他们每餐都坐在一起，在走廊尽头他们的房间里只有一张床——可直到瞧见他俩在淋浴中之前，他都拒绝去确认那些证据。

对于不请自来的走进他们的浴室，他没有借口可言。他甚至都不知道自己在找些什么——某种清洗剂来清洁起居区的一片溅洒，一片类固醇消炎药来治疗某个人扭到的脚踝，一卷备用的卫生巾。在这里人们随意来来去去，只有一道关闭的门意示着私密的欲望。于尔根和艾洛的浴室门没有关拢。

这不是一个很大的淋浴间。门是玻璃的，而尽管房间里热气蒸腾，玻璃却没有蒙雾。于尔根站在艾洛背后，一条胳膊搂住他的胸膛，另一只手快速的上下套弄着艾洛的阴茎。艾洛的反应表明他很享受；尽管没发出多少声音，他头往后仰靠上于尔根的肩膀，胳膊松垮在身体两侧。就在普雷斯顿注视的目光下，艾洛开始摆胯，迎合着于尔根的动作而摆动以额外增感。

“……如此火热，”普雷斯顿透过水花飞溅声勉强听出。于尔根一面抚摸艾洛一面在说。“……马上要操你。想要……”更多含糊不清的话语，接着：“……接近了？”

艾洛呻吟一声；普雷斯顿毫无困难的透过水花声听到了 _那个_ 。普雷斯顿只能假定，从艾洛还没有达到高潮这个事实上，他的意思是“不”——不，他没有接近——可于尔根似乎并不在乎。事实上，普雷斯顿难以决定他们谁更深陷情感触犯。艾洛触犯了好些条例，并似乎自得其乐，是的，可于尔根是那个主动的参与者，一项情感触犯叠加着另一项，当他抚摩艾洛的胸膛，亲吻他的肩头，拿脸颊摩挲艾洛的脖子。当艾洛颤栗起来，于尔根回以轻笑。很显然哪怕这对于尔根而言不是直接的性刺激，他也同样享受。

“还不？”于尔根问。艾洛摇摇头。普雷斯顿不知道那是什么意思，可于尔根的手动得越来越快，直到艾洛伴随着每一下而呻吟，更加猛烈的挺腰摆胯。接着，他转过头，而于尔根亲吻了他。那姿势很别扭，显然不是相互口舌刺激该有的实行方式，可那额外的感受令得艾洛达到了高潮，可以听见几许含混的呻吟自于尔根双唇间溢出。像是所有的男性高潮一般，那是一团糟，不过淋浴的便利之处就在于清洗很简单——尽管无论于尔根还是艾洛都似乎并不急于那么做。相反，艾洛在于尔根的怀里转过身去，再度亲吻了他。

普雷斯顿终于猛的想到，尽管门开着，这却不是他该旁观的东西。他退出浴室，把无论本打算做的什么小差使给忘诸脑后，回到自己的房间，关上房门。

他的思绪一片紊乱，全然无法厘清。他的脑海里充斥着各色影像，过去三周里他一直忽略的有关于尔根和艾洛的所有那些小细节。

然而大部分的，他在想实在等不及早晨的到来了。奇怪的是，撇开自于尔根和艾洛把他带来这里后有限的帕西姆摄入量，他却并不为此而感到任何羞耻。

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
